Walking Dreams
by Smiling Dreams
Summary: After a car crash leaves Sherlock in a coma, what are John and Lestrade going to do about Molly? What they don't know however is that Molly now has more than one brain in her skull, whether as a way of coping after losing Sherlock, or a supernatural force, Molly knows that no one can know. (Some Sherlolly ;) deal with it.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Reviews are nice, and if I get three before Thursday then I will post an extra chapter. ;) Can't wait for people to read. Yay._

* * *

Sherlock knew something was wrong the second they turned the corner.

Molly, Lestrade and Sherlock were in a cab headed towards Bart's to examine some bodies while John was at work. But as they rounded the corner towards the traffic lights, Sherlock knew immediately that they were out of service.

Jumping forward Sherlock tried to warn the cabbie to be careful as they began to make their way across, but it was too late.

Sherlock turned in time to see a car speeding towards them, trying and failing to slow down. "Molly!" Sherlock shouted as he leaped to her side shielding her with his body as the car crashed into them knocking them both out cold. Lestrade un clipped his seat belt and rushed to Sherlock and Molly's side as the car and taxi slid to a stop.

"Molly! Sherlock!" He grabbed Molly's wrist finding her pulse and then Sherlock's, but it wasn't there. Sherlock wasn't breathing.

"Not again. Don't do this to me Sherlock, not now." He almost growled but it came out more of a whimper. He picked up the consulting detective as the cabbie threw open the door. He rushed in and picked up Molly and they both rushed outside. They ran to the pavement and put them down, Lestrade immediately starting CPR.

He looked over at Molly to see if she was alright, but their was only some small pieces of shrapnel in her arm.

Finally Sherlock took a breath again, but he wouldn't breath properly. "Come on Sherlock." Lestrade continued to pump Sherlock's chest but only to keep him breathing. He only registered the ambulances arriving when two paramedics calmly moved him out the way and moved Sherlock and Molly into their ambulances.

Lestrade stood and ran after them when John came running up behind him. "Lestrade!" He called, "Lestrade what happened?!" John said running up to him out of breath.

"Car crash, Molly and Sherlock injured. Sherlock not breathing without support. It's not good John." He said and he ran after Molly's ambulance jumping in just before they closed the doors.

John without even thinking jumped into Sherlock's ambulance. "Please be okay. Please." John said as the doors closed and they rushed off to Bart's.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 100 views! That's crazy! I seriously didn't think anyone would like my stories! Anyway, here's the second chapter, and if you would like to leave a review that would be nice. I'll add your name to my list:

Bookworm45669

KathryneL

* * *

Molly could feel a light throbbing in her head as she opened her eyes to see a hospital room. As she sat up, that light throb became a full on pounding causing her to grab her head.

Looking around the room she couldn't help but notice things she would have over looked before. "Light cuts on arm, most likely shrapnel. Nurse call button pointed towards the bed, nobody has been to see me since I've been put here. Low lighting and quiet outside, probably getting later and possibly a private room. IV moved, probably struggled in my sleep and-"

Molly threw her hands over her mouth as she tried to make deductions. "What the?" She whispered as she moved her hands away. "I sound like Sherlock." And as she said it she remembered.

"Sherlock. What happened? We where in the taxi and then... Was there a car crash? Where is Sherlock?" She said slipping her legs over the side of the bed. Carefully removing the IV she walked over to the door. Her headache subsided to a low murmur that sounded a lot like someone whispering.

She made her way into the corridor, but a nurse spotted her and guided her back to her room. "What are you looking for Molly?" She asked checking the clipboard on the end of the bed quickly. Molly frowned.

"I'm looking for my friend who was also in the car crash with me. Where is he?" She asked slightly angry and not really feeling like herself. The whisper in her head was growing louder.

"What is his name and I can check for you." She said sensing her stress and wishing to leave.

"Sherlock Holmes. Oh, and Greg Lestrade." Molly said calming down slightly knowing the nurse was actually going to do something. Well, hopefully going to do something.

The nurse left. "Thank you Victoria." Molly huffed under her breath. "Wait. She didn't tell me her name!" She realised she must have noticed her name tag. She heard a huff inside of her head and wondered if maybe insanity wasn't too far off.

A different nurse came back with some fresh clothes for her. Molly quickly got changed before following the nurse. "I'm Jane. Your friends are just in there." Jane said pointing at the door.

"Thank you." Molly said walking past her and into the room. She wasn't expecting to see Sherlock in a hospital bed on a life support machine with a pair of depressed friends.

"Molly." Lestrade greeted. John turned and nodded at her before turning back to Sherlock. "Glad to see your up." Lestrade continued patting the chair next to him. Molly flopped down in it.

"Two hours." Molly said glancing at Sherlock.

"What?" John said, head whipping round to look at her.

"You two have been here for almost two hours. The nurses wouldn't let you see me because you weren't family and they weren't sure how I would react. Because Sherlock is in a coma however you were allowed to stay here, and so have been here for the past two hours. Mrs Hudson has been as she left flowers in the corner. Mycroft stopped in as you can see by John's slightly white knuckles that his fists have been clenched and only Mycroft and Moriarty can do that to him. Nobody else has bothered to show up." Molly said pointing out things she would never have noticed before.

"That was. Umm. I don't-" John started.

"Oh spit it out John!" Molly said before again throwing her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry John! I didn't mean to-" she began trying to apologise for her rudeness, but Lestarade lay a hand on her shoulder and John just shook his head.

"It's all right Molly, you're probably just as stressed as I am." John said. Molly sighed.

"Yeah, probably. You should get some rest, I'll stay here for a bit." John nodded his thanks and got up and left.

"You want to be alone?" Lestrade asked quietly and Molly nodded. He gave her a small smile which didn't quite meet his eyes before getting up and following John.

As the sudden silence began to sink in, Molly thought that maybe sadness or anger would be upon her, but still she felt nothing. The only thing that told her she was still there was the small voice in her head.

Deciding that Sherlock could probably wait for her attention for a bit longer, she turned to examine the voice.

Listening closely she heard the voice calling out. "John?! Molly?! Anyone?! What is going on, where am I?!" It was a deep voice, and instantly recognisable.

"Sherlock?" Molly asked her friend's featureless face. "Are... Are you in my head?"

Suddenly the voice stopped before calling with more force. "Molly! Molly I can't see anything." Molly winced knowing exactly why.

"Sherlock. Sherlock just listen to me. You're not going crazy. You're just..." Molly struggled to finish her sentence.

"Spit it out! What am I?" He asked almost sounding like his usually self apart from the fact that he was in her head and slightly worried.

"Sherlock you're in a coma." Molly whispered.

* * *

A/N: I have decided to update on every Tuesday and Thursday and maybe a Sunday if I get the "love" for this story. BAII! :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much. Each review means so much to me and if you have questions I will answer them as best as I can unless it will be a plot spoiler. Today's reviewers:

Bookworm45669

Valkyrie Of The Dead

Guest

Thanks again, now here's the story!:

* * *

Molly sat on the side of Sherlock's bed staring at the floor. Sherlock had been quiet while he wondered around his mind palace. Molly couldn't take the silence and decided to see if the connection would stretch.

Placing her hand over Sherlock's wrist she relaxed and imagined herself looking for Sherlock's train of thought. Reaching through her own mind she saw what looked like a door. Reaching for it, she pulled it open.

Looking through the door she saw a slightly elegant but mostly defensive castle sat on top of a hill. Stepping through and making her way to the top, Molly looked around. Everything on the edge of her vision was blurry, but the castle was in complete focus. She came to the draw bridge and found it to look slightly aggressive from where she stood. Looking down at the moat below that she hadn't seen from further back, she noticed it was an acid yellow and bubbled.

Stepping back from the edge Molly looked for another way in, but the walls where too high. Walking around see saw a small section of slightly crumbly wall. Taking a deep breath, she ran and jumped, landing on the small patch of grass between the moat and the wall.

Taking a sigh of relief she stood and examined the wall. Putting pressure on the cracks and slamming into the wall hard looked like the best option. Using all of her body weight, Molly slammed her shoulder into the wall, and then again. Continuing to push into it until her efforts were finally paid off as the wall cracked and she tumbled through.

Getting to her feet Molly saw many lines of defence for the main castle which was bigger than she first expected. Moving forward carefully Molly stepped over the spikes in the ground and around a hidden pit.

Feeling exhausted Molly stopped before the main castle. This adventure had tired her mind out, and she closed her eyes.

As she opened them again she found herself back in the hospital room holding Sherlock's wrist. She stood quickly almost falling over before realising Sherlock wouldn't notice her touching him. She winced. Not a good train of thought to continue.

Sitting in her chair again Molly rested her head in her hands. Thinking about where she had just been she realised it must have been Sherlock's 'Mind Palace', but other than that Molly struggled to remember details.

After a few minutes Molly could feel her eyes closing of their own accord and her head began to droop. Laying out over the two chairs Molly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Dreams were normally welcome to Molly's mind, but tonight she felt a new slightly scary presence. As she sank into her dream the felling of being heavy limbed took over. Looking around she saw she was in the kitchen of 221B. On the armchair in the corner sat Sherlock, plucking his violin.

"Molly?" He asked suddenly looking up. "How did you get into my dream?!" He asked quickly dropping his violin and standing up to face her.

Looking up into his face Molly never felt so alive or relived. "I-I didn't mean to, I mean it just sort of happened, and I'm sorry, and-and..." Molly could never speak to Sherlock.

"No one has ever been in my dreams before. What makes you special. Maybe you are just a figment of my imagination. Yes that's it, you're not real! Ha! And when I wake up I won't be in a coma. Thank God." He said now completely ignoring her.

"Sherlock?" Molly whispered. He turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked harshly.

Molly gulped. "I'm not a dream. You're in a coma. You saved my life. I'm sorry Sherlock." She knew Sherlock could she in her face she wasn't lying.

"Nonsense! It's just a bad dream. You'll see when I wake up! Well, you won't actually see, I'll be the one doing the seeing, but I'll have to store this in the nightmare part of my mind palace and see if I've had dreams about being in a coma before."

He stormed away to what she presumed was his room before she collapsed onto the couch.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sherlock. This is all my fault. I should never have come with you to that crime scene. Oh it's all my fault that Sherlock might die. I don't want him to die. Please don't die." Molly couldn't seem to stop herself from speaking her thoughts as she began to wake up.

She gasped as she woke to see John coming into the room. She turned to see the time was 3:24 am on the clock above her head. "Sorry to wake you. I brought coffee." John said sitting next to her and offering out a cup.

Taking it gladly and thanking him, Molly finished it off quickly. "How are you feeling?" She asked quietly as she looked over at him.

He shrugged. "I don't really know. It's not the same as when he "died" because I can see him in front of me, and I know it's him. It's really hard to explain. I just want him to sit up and comment that I "shouldn't let the sentiment talk" or something as equally ridiculous. I just want him to wake up."

Molly nodded. "I understand." He didn't need pity. He needed a distraction.

"Do want to help me finish the case for Lestrade?" Molly asked cautiously.

John nodded and they got up and left, unaware that Sherlock was following them.

* * *

A/N: Im really glad so many of you are enjoying this! Leave a review and I'll get another chapter up for Saturday. Have a nice weekend tomorrow! Or if you are reading this on a Friday, today! Or on Saturday/Sunday also today! If it's a Monday then sorry, but you are no where near the weekend until you get to Wednesday, when I'll say, have a nice weekend in two days!

You see, I count Friday as a weekend. Yup. :3

Do you want more Walking Dreams on Sunday? If so then leave a review and I'll be right on it. :) If so, it will only be short, but fun.


	4. Chapter 4

TheWonderOfWords gave me a brilliant idea! If you review my last chapter within the next hour, you get a free sneak peak at the next chapter! Can't wait! (There are some exceptions to this rule, e.g: MOAR, Sneak peak please. One worded responses or requests for sneak peaks are not accepted as reviews meaning you don't get anything! Sorry if you are a guest, I can't give you sneaky :( )

Thank you to anyone who reviews, the time I put thi up at is 16:30 or 4:30 and will be up till 17:30 or 5:30. Happy days! Btw this rule will apply every day to my most recent chapter (not this one though) until I complete the story.


	5. Chapter 5 actually, Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! I just love reading your comments! Special thanks to Bookworm45669 and Guest for your reviews that really inspire me to write more. Thank you two so much. On with the story! :3_

* * *

John looked out the window of the taxi. He didn't really know if he wanted to be doing this case anymore. Molly had explained to him that there had been four murders an then supposedly the murder committed suicide, but Sherlock believed otherwise.

"Who's on the case?" John asked hoping it wasn't-

"Anderson and Donovan." Molly replied scowling which reminded John of what Sherlock did when h mentioned them, but John didn't bing that up.

"Greg will be meeting us there. He wants to speak to you." Molly said.

"Okay. Wait, why are Anderson and Donovan doing the night shift?" John knew they worked later on in the day, but never at 4am.

"Greg called them in because the rest of the department is either already on a case or away for Christmas." Molly quickly explained. She seemed different, John realised. Much less emotion, more outright and judgemental. Maybe she was just upset or in shock, but John had a growing suspicion it was more than that.

As the cab stopped Molly reached through the window and paid before running over to the crime scene followed by John. "We had been about to test some body parts to prove Sherlock's theory of a fifth murder instead of a suicide, but we were otherwise occupied. Greg conducted the tests for us." Definitely a bigger vocabulary. More confident and that we bit more sure of what she has to say. Might be a good improvement.

"Molly! John!" Lestrade called them over as the slipped under the police line.

"Lestrade." Molly greeted and walked past him to the body lying at the bottom of the stairs.

Lestrade raised is eyebrow at John, but he just shrugged. "No idea." He mouthed.

"You can see here from how he has landed that he missed the first bit of stairs as he fell meaning the necessary force to get that far down would require either jumping, which is highly unlikely because of the week old bruises on his knee suggesting injury and leaving it to be too much effort to jump or the more likely option of him being pushed." Molly said pointing at the rip in his trousers at the knee and he purple welt on his head.

John felt his jaw drop, and if it was possible it would have hit the floor along with Lestrade's. Molly turned to look at them, a look of confusion crossing her features. "What?" She asked innocently. John shook his head.

Suddenly threw the door way to their right came Sally and her partner Anderson. John wondered why he never learnt his first name, but at that moment he really didn't care, not when he knew what was going to happen.

"Where's the freak?" Sally said looking behind them to see if he was outside.

Lestrade and John shared a look but Molly told up straight and walked up to Sally, her hands going to her pockets. She wasn't normally a intimidating size, but Sally was near her height making her seem taller than he really was.

"At Bart's. But I know you don't care Sally, you never did. And why should you, you just spent yesterday with Anderson. I won't say what you got up to, that's private, but may I just say I spent my night in a hospital outside of my work hours because my friend might- will die if his life support is removed, so turn around and go back to whatever you were doing before because I. Don't. Want. To. Deal. With. You."

Sally stood their open mouthed just staring at Molly.

"Go." Molly said.

Shutting her mouth Sally span around and marched back into the room quickly trailed by Anderson.

"Molly?" John asked as she turned to look at him, eyes beginning to sparkle, but not with tears like he expected.

"I just realised something. Something vital, important. Give me a second." Molly turned back to the body and excitedly examined it again leaving Lestrade and John to leave the house.

"What just happened?" Lestrade asked cautiously when he and John were a safe distance from the house.

"I don't know Greg, but that was just like Sherlock. Something's happened to her." Lestrade nodded in agrement.

"What should we do about it?" John thought for a moment.

"What we do about Sherlock. But you know, a Sherlock that can have strong emotions."

Lestrade smiled. "Don't let her get bored." John smiled in return, this would be the biggest adventure yet, even if Sherlock would never approve, especially if he used the word adventure again. John laughed.

"Let's go solve us a case."


	6. Chapter 6

As John and Lestrade came back into the room Molly stood there waiting for them. "Found it." She said with a smile and lead them outside again.

"What exactly did you find?" John asked finding it easier to talk to her if he thought of her as a double of Sherlock.

"Samples. Dirt samples. Gravel samples. I'm thinking railway." She said with barely a second thought as she hailed a taxi.

"Why are these important?" Lestrade butt in.

"Well, judging by the fact they were in his left pocket and he is right handed, he most likely didn't put them there. They were placed on him." She jumped in a taxi pulling John and Lestrade with her. "They want us to think he put them there making us think his 'base' or 'lair' or whatever you want to call it is there. Obviously though it is the bags that are important. I'll run some tests and we can head off."

John was feeling more and more confused as he followed the Sherlock-Molly back to Bart's. Lestrade was just as confused but also glad to have a brilliant mind on the case again.

Molly continued to point out the obvious hints that he hadn't actually been there while John and Lestrade had a silent conversation.

"Should we check on Sherlock while we are there?" John mouthed.

Lestrade nodded. "If she is anything like Sherlock, then we'll be able to go see him no problem."

"What are you two doing?" Molly interrupted.

"Just talking about going to see Sherlock while we're at the hospital." John says almost casually, but there is still a deep pain in his eyes.

"Yes, well if you didn't want to listen to my deductions you just had to say!" She huffs before continuing to ignore them.

The rest of the ride is silent until they arrive at the hospital were Molly marches ahead followed by John and Lestrade. "We'll meet you there." John said to Molly who nodded before getting in the elevator she had called. "Stairs?" John asked.

"Stairs." Lestrade agreed and they made their way over to the stair well.

They walked silently to Sherlock's room, and entered to find his bedside still alone. Sighing John sat down and looked on as Lestrade took his seat across from him. "Why did he do it?" John asked himself more than anyone, but Greg answered anyway.

"He was protecting her, like he protected us." Greg was looking into John's eyes, but it felt as if he was looking into his very soul.

"How long will we wait?" John knew he would wait forever if he could, but he would do as Lestrade asked if it was best for them.

"Until he wakes John. Until he wakes because I need him awake to slap his face."

John smiled. They again fell into silence, but it was more comfortable this time. John rose ten minutes later and he and Lestrade went upstairs to find Molly in her lab.

"Took you long enough!" She said slightly exasperated, but didn't even look up from her work.

"Sorry." John said taking his usual seat on the desk across from the microscope. Greg sat next to him.

"So what is it?" Lestrade asked curious.

"Marijuana on the inside of the bag. Drug dealers." Molly said passing them the bag she had picked up at the crime scene.

"But he wasn't involved?" John questioned.

"No, but his sister was. She wasn't the killer though, it was her boyfriend. He didn't know she was a drug dealer, but when he found the Marijuana in her stuff he suspected her brother because of their bad relationship. He held him at gun point and when he found out her full time occupation, he murdered him."

"So the boyfriend is the killer. On the run?" Lestrade asked.

"No, hiding out away from her, says he's away with his parents I suspect."

"But then why did someone fill the bags with gravel?" John said pushing the bag back.

"Framing. There is faint DNA on the contents, but it is only that of Mr Halden."

"That it?" Leastrade said standing and grabbing the evidence and putting it in a spare evidence bag.

"Yes. I knew it was hardly more than a five." John and Lestrade froze.

"How did you know that?" John asked cautiously.

"Obvious isn't it?" Molly could feel a ball of nervousness settling in her stomach.

"No. Sherlock only said that yesterday morning. You weren't there. How did you know he had said it was only a five?"

"Well it is only a five and I had been suspecting it for a while, but I didn't know Sherlock had said anything. Really." She supplied and Lestrade unfroze.

"I better be off then. Got to track down the murderer."

"See you Greg." John called over his shoulder as Lestrade left closing the door behind him.

"I don't believe you." John turned on her.

"Well I don't care because that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Molly hissed back before grabbing her sample and leaving.

Sighing John put his head in his hands and considered what to do to pass the day without Sherlock.

* * *

_A/N: 1000 views? Wow, thanks guys! Anyway, I've been distracted lately by this wonderful person's stories: oleanderhoney . I would suggest reading her stories considering we're doing a collab now! Will be main story if you want or a side story. :3 hope you guys like it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Molly wandered around London, not really sure what to do for three hours. She found her way to a quiet park and sat down on the swing. A swift breeze reminded her of how cold she was. Sighing she pulled her small cardy tighter around herself.

Suddenly a text came through and grabbing her phone she was surprised to see it was from John.

Received 29/11/14 6:21

Molly? Were r u?

Molly considered whether or not to reply before she found herself texting back.

Sent 29/11/14 6:22

The little park not too far from Baker Street. See you soon.

She could only presume he was coming to see her. Closing her eyes she drifted away into her own mind while waiting for John. She wandered through the darkness when she heard Sherlock.

"Molly? What are you doing here?" He asked seriously confused.

"Umm, this is my head." She replied wondering what he was doing there.

"No wonder I couldn't find my memories. Very strange out of body experience. Where are we?"

"That small park near your flat. Have you accepted the fact you're in a coma now?" She said closing the distance between them.

"Well, once I got past my shock, it was obvious. Everything considered this is a great experiment to see into your dull little minds. Though it is annoying not being able to see or hear what you are doing." Sherlock huffed.

Smiling Molly gestured the way she came. "Follow me."

Cautiously Sherlock followed Molly through her mind as they slowly made their way back to where Molly could feel the wind blowing on her face. Suddenly her eyes flew open but she could only see through her left one. "Budge over Sherlock!" She thought as she slowly regained her vision.

"Sorry." He huffed but continued to look at what she was seeing. They watched as John came into the park and walked over to them. She noticed the coat right away.

"John." She nodded in his direction as he took the swing next to her.

"I brought you this." He says handing over the coat. Sherlock's coat. "Just temporary. He'll be pissed if he doesn't get it back."

Molly smiled. "Take a chance Sherlock." She waited for Sherlock to say something.

"Oh but I am getting it back John." The voice was Molly's but the speaker was unmistakably Sherlock.

John was shocked. "Molly?" Shaking her head as he spoke she explained.

"Sherlock has been begging me to speak to you about this since he calmed down. Do you know how annoying it is when he gets bored?" He nodded.

"Of course I do. But wait. Are you telling me Sherlock is in your head?"

"Yes. Obviously that is what she is stating John."

"Sherlock!" Molly said sounding to anyone passing by that maybe she was slightly crazy.

"Well if this isn't weird I don't know what is." John stated and began to laugh with Molly and Sherlock because even though it wasn't that funny, they needed it.

* * *

_A/N: 1500 views?! I'm going crazy! Collab chapter one up now! This is leading up to that point if you start reading the text message dates you'll realise it's only two days to go until they meet! Drop a comment because I have the time. :3 _

_P.S: I read every review, so thank you to:_

_Bookworm45669_

_IceQueenForLife_

_SammyKatz_

_Lifeuniverseseeeverything42_

_oleanderhoney (:3)_

_GraceW_

_KathryneL_

_Guest_

_Guest 2_

_Guest_

_Guest_

_and_

_Valkyrie Of The Dead_

_thank you guys so much, PEACE OUT!_

_P.P.S: I know this was supposed to be a Thursday update, but I wade it Wednesday because I couldn't stop myself. :3 love you guys!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm really sorry about not updating last week, but I had serious writers block and my email is all funky again. I know this chapter is short, but it's just to get you to Thursday! :3_

* * *

"So Sherlock, what's it like sharing your head?" John asked as they rocked back and forth on the swings. Molly was wearing Sherlock's jacket, but it fit her surprising well, even though it was quite long on her.

"You get used to it. Don't you Molly?" He said and John noticed Molly's eyes turned to the same shade as Sherlock's when he spoke.

"Yeah, well next time you want to experiment on my brain don't think for a second I'm 'used to it'." John smirked.

"Not for a moment." Molly smiled as well and they relaxed back into a comfortable silence, but John's head was spinning. He felt Molly's eyes on him, and he looked over seeing they were their normal brown colour.

"Ask away John, I know you have questions." Nodding he adjusted his position so as to face her.

"Can you communicate directly, you know, without speaking aloud?" Molly nodded.

"Yes,it's particularly easy once you're used to it."

"Okay, but Sherlock, can you feel your physical body in the hospital?" John asked softly knowing it was a touchy subject, but he wanted to know.

"It's a sort of out of body experience. Well mostly because I'm out of my body I presume. I can feel people's presence, and when they touch me or talk to me, but I don't feel like the one being touched, not unless it's Molly. Only Molly can touch me and make me feel back in my body."

John nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Are you going to tell Lestrade?" Is what John finally settles with.

Molly shook her head. "I don't need him to know, he is stressed enough as it is. We didn't know whether to even tell you."

"Okay, but we aren't keeping this from him forever. He knows you've changed Molly, and there is no denying it. He'll figure it out eventually and he won't be happy that you didn't tell him."

"We understand." Molly's eyes were a grey blue, and it surprised John that Sherlock was finally treating Molly as an equal. Smiling John nodded.

"Good."

They continued to sit on the swings for a few more minutes before John pulled out his phone. Checking the time he decided it would be best to get home and get ready for work. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sure. Meet you at Bart's." Molly said also getting up. She stretched and pulled Sherlock's coat around herself before smiling at John and walking off. He didn't know where she was going, but with Sherlock she would be safe.

Molly entered her apartment, and immediately it felt wrong. She was always lonely here, but it wasn't that anymore, she had Sherlock after all. No, it was the fact that she didn't recognise it. She knew it all off by heart, she had lived here for years, but she didn't recognise her own apartment.

"Sherlock? This is a bit of an inconvenient moment to be looking through my memories." With a small huff Sherlock came back to the front of her mind.

"Molly, can I try something?" She knew exactly what he was asking.

"Yes, but be careful! This is my body, not yours." She warned him, but she knew he would just wave it off. And he did.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." He said as she fell back into her mind, as Sherlock stepped forward.

She felt as if she was looking through a window on her life. Sherlock was in control now, but at least she knew she could still speak if she needed to. Looking around, Sherlock walked through her apartment and assessed everything.

"You really are going to be an old cat woman." He muttered, but of course she would hear him. She winced slightly at his accusation, but only because she knew it was true.

He finally arrived in the bedroom and she immediately cringed as he noticed to small clipping of him in his Deerstalker from the local newspaper. She feels her eyebrows furrow as he crosses the room and carefully removes the clipping from the wall.

"What are you doing?" She was curious why the photo would intrigue him.

"I'm trying to figure out why you have a photo of me, in that ridiculous hat no doubt, on your bedroom wall?"

Molly couldn't help but snicker, and it sounded weird coming out her physical form's mouth. "You really can't figure it out? It's simple!"

Sherlock examined the photograph more fiercely than before. "What then?!" He demanded.

Sighing Molly pushed him out the way and took control of her own body again. "You really don't understand feelings?" She almost sounded sympathetic.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Feeling isn't an advantage."

With a smirk Molly took a step back. "Well I can't tell you then."

"What!?" He asked exasperated.

"If you can't understand the basic concept of "feeling" then you won't understand the answer I give you."

Sherlock huffed and grumbled something about 'women' before letting out a sigh. "Fine! I'll work it out myself!"


	9. Chapter 9

Molly gave a sigh of relief as Sherlock retreated into the depths of her head and she could finally relax. Dropping the photo onto the bed she walked out of her bedroom.

_(Quick A/N: My best friend got me a deerstalker for Christmas! Thanks Stuart! Relevance=None)_

Making her way back to the kitchen she kept an eye on where Sherlock was and what he was doing. She wouldn't trust him alone in her apartment, so why trust him in her own head? She made her way to the fridge and opened it. Luckily she had bought some food just a couple of days ago because she guessed now there wasn't going to be much time for that.

Pulling out some milk she set it out on the counter before opening the cupboard and pulling out a cup. Setting it beside the milk she picked up the kettle and filled it with water before placing it over the stove. Getting out a match from the drawer next to her she lit the stove and placed the kettle over the top.

Sherlock was unusually silent as she waited for the water to boil. Turning her attention to him she closed her eyes and went looking. "I hope you're not doing anything too horrible in here!" She called as she wandered into the darkness.

She went to the most obvious place in her mind, her memories. There she saw Sherlock searching for something. Scanning what he looking through, she realised something that sent chills down her spine.

She ran forward hoping to get to Sherlock before he did something they both would regret. She grabbed his wrist just as he picked up the memory that she had tried her hardest to forget.

Suddenly they were there, both inside her mind, but in the past. Sherlock would see what he had done.

"Molly!" Came the cheerful voice of John as she entered the apartment. "John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Sherlock." She greeted as Mrs Hudson helped her remove her way to fancy coat from her shoulders. She knew that the dress she had on didn't quite match her figure, but she had picked it up anyway. Sherlock glanced at her as Molly greeted everyone in the room with a "Merry Christmas" and put her presents bag down by her feet.

Sherlock seizing his chance got out of his seat and came towards her. But it wasn't friendly, and both Mollys and brain Sherlock knew this. He had the glint of deductions in his mind, and it wasn't long before he began spewing it.

"Sherlock." John warned as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

Brushing him off Sherlock picked up the present out the top of the bag as he continued ranting about "red" and "love and such, but Molly's head was spinning far to fast to hear him properly.

The only relief came when he suddenly stopped, and Molly felt her brain Sherlock wince. "To my dearest Sherlock, Merry Christmas, love Molly." It read. Sherlock turned and faced Molly. "You always say the meanest things. Always." molly heard herself say as he walked forward, but unlike before he seemed scared of her.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas Molly Hooper." He said as he leaned back. Molly didn't know what to think, when a female sigh sounded through the room, breaking the moment and therefore ending the memory.

As she came back to the present, Molly couldn't look at Sherlock as she went back to check on the kettle.

It was just coming to the boil as Sherlock came forward. "I didn't realise..." He started as he watched her pour the water into her cup and putting in the tea bag.

"No, I didn't expect you to." She snapped back as she leaned agains the counter watching her tea cool and trying not to break something.

"Milk Molly." Sherlock pointed out and with a grunt Molly stood and threw open the fridge door to retrieve the milk. Placing it on the counter and closing the fridge door with all the force she had opened it with she yanked off the cap and poured too much milk into her tea.

She felt tears of frustration build in her eyes as she put the milk back and leaned back against her counter. "Stir." Sherlock reminded her, and so she pulled out a spoon and began to stir as Sherlock chided her. "Where would you be without me to command your life?"

Screaming in anger Molly threw her spoon away, flicking hot tea everywhere, and sank to the floor. Putting her head between her knees she unsuccessfully tried to hold back her tears. "Y-you're j-just so MEAN! W-why do I-I put up w-with you s-still?" She asked as Sherlock bear witness to her mental breakdown.

"Molly I didn't mean-" he started but she cut him off.

"Yeah, because y-you meant c-command me I-in the n-nice way. As I-if. You're n-never nice. P-please just g-go away." She asked softly.

"But Molly-" he tried to start again.

"GO AWAY SHERLOCK!" She screamed, and slowly he did, backing away into a corner of her mind, leaving her to cry on her kitchen floor while her tea cooled.

A/N: Thanks Sammy Katz for the Christmas scene idea, considering its Christmas and helps feed my plot bunnies. Anyway, Sherlock should have refused to leave, like a good friend, but two things. One, that would have been completely out of character, and Two, who isn't scared of an intimidating crying woman? Also who wouldn't be afraid of an intimidating crying woman who is your mode of transport? I know right, me too.

P.S, big spaces! Whoop! :3

P.P.S, I live in the UK, so this _is_ a Sunday post. :3


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

"John? John dear, what are you doing?" Came the slightly worried voice of Mrs Hudson. Groaning John opened his eyes.

"I was, umm... Oh! I must have fallen asleep on the couch again. Sorry Mrs Hudson." John apologised getting up and stretching.

"Yes, well I put the kettle on, and brought up some biscuits. But just this once, just because Sherlock... Yes, well just this once, I'm not your housekeeper." Mrs Hudson said before leaving quickly. Well as quickly as you could with a dodgy hip that is.

"Thanks Mrs H!" John called as she closed the door to his apartment. John walked into the still very messy kitchen and to the kettle just as it came to the boil. Turning off the heat, John poured the boiling water into the closest clean cup before grabbing a tea bag from the cupboard and dunking it in.

Realising he was still in his clothes from yesterday, he decided to text Molly and find out how she was.

Sent 30/11/14 11:27

Hi Molly, how are you and Sherlock doing?

He checked his tea, seeing that it was strong enough, walked to the fridge and quickly opening the door reached in and pulled out the milk before quickly closing it again. He poured a decent amount of milk in before repeating his ritual of quick fridge opening and then taking his tea to his chair.

Sitting down he again took out his phone as he sipped his tea.

Received 30/11/14 11:29

John. I need help. Come quickly.

MH

Eyes widening in shock and fear John quickly put his tea down, shoved his feet into his shoes and ran down the stairs. Running out onto the street he hailed a taxi, and for once it stopped first time.

Jumping in he almost shouted Molly's address at the cabby while he threw his seatbelt on. The cab quickly pulled away from the curb and moved quickly down the road.

John finally sent a text back to Molly.

Sent 30/11/14 11:32

I'm headed over there right now. Don't worry.

After another minute or two the cab finally pulled up outside Molly's flat. Jumping out, John paid the cabbie before rushing up the stairs to the buzzer. Pressing hard on Molly's buzzer he only waited a second before it was answered.

"Molly? Are you alright?" John asked quickly.

"I-I don't know..." Came the quiet reply, but John still heard the tears in her voice.

"I'm coming up." John said and let go of the buzzer as he heard the door click open.

Running in he headed straight for the stairs, since elevators didn't go fast enough. He made it to Molly's floor and ran into the hallway and right down to the end. Her door was unlocked, so he came barreling through.

Inside he saw Molly curled into a ball on the sofa. He edged closer to her before resting his hand on her back. She let out a small sob as she turned to face him. "Molly..." He sighed before pulling her into a hug. He sat beside her on the sofa and pulled her into his lap. She grabbed his collar and cried into his chest. This reminded him of the first time this happened.

A/N: Only a short one, but on Thursday you guys get the whole back story. I'd like to see what you guys come up with as to why Molly met up with John the first time. See you Thursday! :3


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

It was just after the Christmas incident. Irene was staying at Baker Street, and John couldn't stand it. He left one night telling Sherlock he was going out with Greg to the pub, but he just needed a walk to cool off.

He found himself outside Molly's apartment so he walked up the stairs and hit the buzzer. "Molly? Can I come in?" He asked when she picked up.

"U-uh huh..." Came the muttered reply.

The door opened and John walked in. He took the elevator up to the fifth floor. He walked along to the door at the end and knocked, but the door just swung open. Walking in he carefully closed the door. "Molly?" He asked as he walked in and saw her on the sofa.

He walked forward and bent down in front of her. She turned her face away from him. "Molly are you all right?" He looked around for any dangers, but only saw a trashed kitchen. Patting Molly's shoulder he stood and walked into the kitchen.

The drawers were all pulled out and the contents were thrown around the room. A mug was smashed on the table and the milk that had been in the fridge was now all over the floor.

"Molly who did this?" John asked cautiously.

A muttered reply came so John moved closer to Molly. "Who?"

"I-I did." She muttered through her hair.

"Molly? Why would you destroy your kitchen?" He asked laying a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, but continued anyway.

"I-I'm so s-selfish. I t-tried to get S-Sherlock to l-love me but h-he doesn't, a-and now he l-loves someone e-else and I t-tried to impress h-him! I just w-wanted to be l-loved by him, a-and I never s-saw his true f-feelings towards m-me. I'm j-just a stupid p-pathologist who d-doesn't count f-for anything! I'm so s-sorry John." She said as she sobbed.

"Oh Molly. I'm sorry too." He said leaning forward and pulling Molly into a hug which she gladly returned. Rocking back and forth, John finally pulled her into his lap as she sobbed into his chest.

"Thank you. T-thank you John." She said as she calmed down and was only left with sad hiccups.

"It's okay Molly. It'll be alright." John assured, but both he and Molly knew it might never be alright again.

_(Quick A-N: This is set during that scene where Sherlock takes Irene's pulse in 221B's living room. Remember? Irene says John went out when Sherlock wakes from his mind palace. You do remember but I'm just telling you this anyway? Of course. (;)_

John came back to the present as Molly began to quieten down. "John?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes Molly?" He asked removing her head from his chest so she could look up at him.

"Why is S-Sherlock so mean?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Sherlock did this to you?! When he gets out of your body he is sooo in for a battering."

Molly flinched reminding John of the original question. Taking a deep breath he looked into her eyes.

"He detests Sentiment. Anything to do with feeling actually. He separates himself from it all and says what he wants not caring much for the consequences. He didn't mean to hurt you. Well a least I hope he didn't. He just didn't understand what might happen if he said whatever it was he said to you." John said as Molly's watery eyes filled with understanding and some hope. Suddenly her left eye turned a stormy kind of blue while her right stayed brown.

"Thank you John." Came the voice from both people behind those eyes.

"You both are very welcome." He smiled as the blue quickly left Molly's eye and Molly smiled.

A/N: So, is this what you guys expected? Reviews are welcome. Thanks you guys! :3


	12. Chapter 11 (Xmas or Whatever Special)

Greg Lestrade was a busy man. Especially without Sherlock Holmes there helping to solve his tougher cases. This was only made worse when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Greg said brining the phone to his ear.

"Greg?" Came the groggy reply from what sounded like the missing forensics man.

"Anderson?! Where are you and what's your excuse?" Greg said immediately angered by the person on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, I just got up and I think I have a throat infection. *cough* I'm really sorry Greg. *cough*" Anderson said trying to apologise.

"All right. You don't have to come in today, but I'm expecting you here tomorrow! You got that?" Greg demanded.

"Yes sir." With that he hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Counting to ten he again looked at his phone and pulled out a contact.

"John? Are you doing anything?"

"No, but I can't find Molly. Something's wrong. What time is it anyway?" John asked sleepily.

"Oh, umm... 4:15 in the morning. Sorry about that by the way, but can you get to this crime scene? Anderson's off sick."

"Oh sure! I'll be right over. Maybe Molly is already at the hospital..." He trailed off but Greg just breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks John. I'll text you the address." He said before hanging up.

Five minutes later and John's cab pulled up by the curb. John climbed out and paid the driver before walking towards the DI.

"So, what's going on?" John said as he stopped beside Lestrade.

"We think it's a suicide, but can't be certain. Sherlock would immediately point out that it's probably a murder, so that's why we have you. You don't mind checking out the body, do you?" Lestrade said turning to face John.

"No, I don't mind." He said before grabbing a spare forensics suit and wandering over to the main crime scene.

He looked at the blood splatters on the floor on the left side of the body, presumably where the bullet went through the brain of the girl lying on the floor. But John looked closer and could see that the blood was to close to the body for the girl to have been standing up when she was shot.

Moving around he examined the entry wound and saw that it might not have been caused by a bullet. It looked more like a knife wound. Frowning John moved to the exit wound which was the same.

The girl was on her side in the blood, her left side to be exact. "Do you have the bullet?" John asked the nearest forensic.

"Sorry, who are you?" Came the reply.

"Doctor John Watson. I'm here filling in for Anderson." There was a small smile before the man answered.

"I'm afraid we don't. Must have landed somewhere near here though." He said before walking off.

Leaning back down, John carefully rolled the body onto its back where he had a clear view of the left had side. The skin was ripped open under the arm pit and right down to half way down the girl's chest. The ribs had been broken and the lung punctured.

Grimacing John rolled the girl back to her original position. "Murder." John stated as he removed his suit. Lestrade came over and helped him out.

"How do you know?" He asked as they handed over the suit.

"Her left side has been cut open, and then the lung has been punctured. She is right handed so it would be difficult to do this." John mimicked trying to cut open his left side with his right hand.

"Okay, I'll get my team on it. Thanks John." Lestrade said nodding his way before going back over to his team.

John went back to the street and hailed a cab. Time to find Molly.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is running along side Behind The Dream, but from John and Greg's (of this world) POV. I suggest reading that as well if you wish to understand it. :3_

_Today is a Christmas special, so enjoy it. :3_


	13. AN

_A/N: Hey hey guys, just saying that the next chapter will be up soon, meaning that I'm getting some help writing it. Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I've been away for Christmas/New Year, and will be going away again in two maybe three weeks when my niece (well, I think it's my niece, it might be my nephew) is born. :3 I can't wait to become an Aunty._

_So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
